<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretos by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826000">Secretos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque hay veces en que los secretos pueden revelar demasiadas cosas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secretos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>La calle estaba completamente desierta en ese momento. No sabía ni por qué había cedido a asistir, pero debía hacerlo. Llevaba consigo algunas pertenencias de ella y debía entregárselas a la única persona que le interesaría. Al llegar frente a la casa donde pasó tantos veranos con ella, le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo.</p>
    <p>Estaba haciendo demasiado calor, por lo que la caja que llevaba entre los brazos tuvo que dejarla un momento en el suelo. Bien podía haber usado un hechizo levitador, pero tenía que cruzar unas cuantas calles muggles hasta llegar a su destino.</p>
    <p>Respiró hondo y, tras pensárselo un poco, llamó con delicadeza la puerta con los nudillos. Hubo un segundo donde se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya que había llegado hasta allí, no se iba a acobardar ahora. Eso no era digno de una Gryffindor como ella. Escuchó unos pasos y se enderezó cuando oyó que se descorría la cerradura de la puerta.</p>
    <p>—Parvati —comentó la mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta—. No te esperaba hoy. ¿Deseas algo?</p>
    <p>—¡Buenos días, señora Brown! —exclamó Parvati, procurando que no se le notara el nerviosismo—. Vengo a entregarle algunas cosas de…</p>
    <p>—Oh… —susurró la señora Brown, bajando la vista y percatándose de la caja beige que se hallaba a los pies de la joven.</p>
    <p>Se apartó de la puerta, abriéndola un poco más, y dejó entrar a Parvati.</p>
    <p>—¿Vienes tú sola? —Parvati asintió silenciosamente—. Imagino lo que te habrá costado llegar hasta aquí después de todo lo ocurrido.</p>
    <p>Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante lo que le pareció a Parvati demasiado tiempo.</p>
    <p>—Lamento mucho lo de su esposo, señora. Ya me comentaron que él… bueno, ya sabe, corrió la misma suerte que Lavender.</p>
    <p>La señora Brown tomó una gran bocanada de aire y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Comprendía a la perfección que la chica solo quería ser amable, pero le costaba horrores mantener la calma después de haber perdido a su esposo y su hija en una estúpida batalla sin sentido. Asintió con la cabeza y clavó la vista en el suelo, sin saber qué más decir.</p>
    <p>—Si quieres, puedes dejar la caja en la habitación de Lavender. Será una tontería, pero me gusta tener todas sus cosas tal y como ella las solía dejar.</p>
    <p>—Si no le importa —empezó a decir Parvati—, me gustaría ser yo la que le pusiera sus pertenencias. Sé cómo le gustaba tenerlas, porque a veces nos peleábamos por ese tipo de cosas. Era demasiado maniática con sus cosas, sobre todo con su ropa, y no consentía que nadie la doblara si no era a su manera.</p>
    <p>La señora Brown soltó una leve carcajada, recordando las mismas situaciones que había tenido con su hija por ese asunto. Sonrió a la chica y le señaló el pasillo que estaba detrás de ambas.</p>
    <p>—Por supuesto, ya sabes dónde está su dormitorio.</p>
    <p>Parvati sacó su varita del bolsillo y levitó la enorme caja. Había estado portando con ella todo el camino y ahora no iba a seguir haciéndolo. Por unos momentos pensó en que no debería hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero luego recordó que ya todo terminó, que daba igual si hacía o no magia. De todos modos, no estaba del todo segura de si volvería a aquel lugar o no a terminar sus estudios. No sabía a ciencia cierta si deseaba volver al lugar donde muchos de sus amigos perdieron la vida en él.</p>
    <p>Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga lentamente. La señora Brown estaba en lo cierto: estaba todo exactamente igual a como lo había dejado unos meses atrás. Se paseó por la estancia durante unos minutos. Era como si su esencia aún perdurara en aquella habitación.</p>
    <p>Destapó la caja donde contenía los efectos personales de su mejor amiga. Con un hechizo, abrió su armario y empezó a disponer varias prendas que iban saliendo de ella y colocándose en las perchas de manera ordenada. Procuraba hacerlo de una manera delicada, para que no se arrugara nada. Le resultaba todo muy absurdo, puesto que no tenía ningún sentido el sumo cuidado que estaba teniendo con la ropa de alguien que jamás iba a ponérsela de nuevo. ¿Para qué iba su madre a querer conservar todas aquellas prendas de su hija fallecida? Tal vez debería preguntarle si no sería mejor desprenderse de aquellas cosas que no servían ya para nada.</p>
    <p>De todos modos, tampoco le concernía a ella hacer tal sugerencia. Ya era demasiado doloroso para una madre haber perdido a una hija de aquella manera tan brutal, lo menos que debería hacer es apoyarla y dejarse de tanta tontería. Si ella deseaba dejar esa ropa en el armario, no era quien para criticarla. A lo mejor, con el tiempo, ya pensaría qué hacer con ella, si la deja donde está o no.</p>
    <p>La caja se estaba vaciando mucho más rápido de lo que Parvati pensaba. Lo que más solía tener Lavender en Hogwarts eran prendas de vestir y cosméticos, pero también tenía una hilera de libros guardados en su baúl. No tantos como los que solía tener Hermione, pero sí los suficientes como para necesitar un hechizo que los mantuviera todos juntos. Cuando se dispuso a colocar unos cuantos en su estantería, se cayó un papel de uno de ellos.</p>
    <p>Parvati se agachó para recogerlo y no pudo evitar desplegarlo para ver qué era. Tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse un poco y poder así contener las lágrimas. Era un retrato que ella misma le hizo a su amiga cuando Ron Weasley la dejó dos años más atrás. A la mente se le vino el momento en que ella sonrió, tras varios días sin querer apenas salir de su dormitorio —y teniendo que soportar el tener que ver a la persona que, en parte, tenía culpa de aquella ruptura—. Ambas llenaron aquel dibujo con cuernos y bigotes exagerados que cambiaban constantemente cuando dicho dibujo se movía.</p>
    <p>Dio un largo suspiro y, con un ligero movimiento de varita, lo dejó exactamente donde estaba. Fue ahí cuando se percató de que estaba dentro de una especie de diario que Lavender escribía. A Parvati le resultó de lo más curioso, porque en los más de siete años que la conocía, jamás la había visto escribir nunca un diario. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo abrió, revelándose así todo lo escrito por la joven fallecida. Aquello también le resultaba algo extraño, puesto que para ser un diario, no estaba hechizado para que no cayera en manos ajenas. No sabía muy bien si debía leerlo o no, pero siendo de alguien que ya no se encontraba entre nosotros, no le dio tanta importancia.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>3 de septiembre de 1991</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Hoy me he hecho amiga de una de mis compañeras de habitación. Y no, no se trata de esa rarita de Hermione Granger que se pasa el día pegada a los libros y respondiendo a las preguntas que los profesores NO le hacen a ella, sino más bien de una chica que me parece de lo más simpática y más agradable que esa Granger: Parvati Patil. Aunque, bueno, ella no tiene el pelo tan suave y sedoso como el mío, pero bueno, no me importa. Ya le he dicho que hablaré con mi madre para que me mande una mascarilla especial para que lo tenga igual que el mío. Yo espero que su hermana Padma (que son gemelas) no le coja envidia por eso. Por lo demás tiene un cutis casi perfecto, por lo que no tendré que preocuparme en ese sentido. Eso sí, he tenido que ayudarla a combinar bien algunas prendas, porque la pobre se hacía un lío que no veas. Me ha dado pena ver su cara de perdida esta mañana y no he podido evitar decírselo. Si es que en el fondo soy buena chica y sé que conseguiré que le pille el truco a eso.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Parvati se acarició el pelo recordando el momento en el que se les ocurrió hacer la mezcla que la señora Brown les envió vía lechuza. Aún no sabe qué fue lo que pasó realmente, pero estuvo tres días con el pelo de un color verdoso. El sermón que Madame Pomfrey les echó a ambas no fue pequeño, pero valió la pena, porque se estuvieron riendo durante días de los comentarios que la enfermera murmuraba cada vez que tenía que pasarse por la enfermería a por más loción para que su cabello regresara a la normalidad.</p>
    <p>Pasó durante un rato las páginas de manera distraída. Seguía preguntándose cómo era posible no haberse dado cuenta de que su amiga escribiera todo aquello. Contaba demasiadas cosas, cosas que a ella jamás le contaba, como su relación con Ron Weasley. También era cierto que fue una época en donde su amiga estaba de lo más insoportable, y no le sorprendió en absoluto que él finalmente la dejara tirada. Pero aquellas palabras, las que dedicaba a ese diario insignificante, estaban llenas de sentimientos que Parvati desconocía por completo.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>5 de abril de 1997</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>No me puedo creer lo que Ron me ha hecho. Aún sigo en shock. Ese maldito cabeza de mendrugo ha tenido la desfachatez de dejarme en ridículo delante de sus amiguitos por culpa de esa descarada de Granger. Mira que antes le tenía asco, pero ahora se lo tengo más aún. Ojalá que se atragante con su propia saliva en medio del Gran Comedor, delante de todo el mundo, o acabe con la cara morada, llena de ronchas por mala pécora…</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Menos mal que tengo a mi adorable Parvati. No sé qué sería de mí si no la tuviera a ella. Es más, creo que es en la única persona en quien confío plenamente. Después de esto, ya nada será lo mismo.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Esta tarde, sin ir más lejos, ha hecho algo maravilloso que no me esperaba en absoluto. Ha hecho un dibujo (realmente espantoso, para qué engañarnos) de Ron, en donde le hemos garabateado algunos cuernos y bigotes que cambiaban constantemente por el hechizo que le ha puesto.</em>
    </p>
    <p>—<em>Me lo enseñó Dean a principio de curso —me ha confesado—, y me ha parecido el mejor momento para probarlo.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>Creo que ahora adoro más a Dean, y eso que no tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho por mí. Claro que todo el mérito ha sido de Parvati. En serio, sé que me repito, pero de verdad que es una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca. Yo a veces me siento demasiado inferior a ella en ese aspecto. Solo sé preocuparme por mi aspecto, por estar estupenda día tras día, y ella se empeña en que no debería darle tanta importancia a esas cosas. Simplemente, es maravillosa y me siento afortunada por tenerla a mi lado. Realmente, no sé qué sería de mí si le pasara algo malo a ella.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Tuvo que hacer una pausa para secarse las lágrimas. Todo aquello ya lo sabía más que de sobra, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese tan importante para ella como pensaba.</p>
    <p>De pronto, le vino la curiosidad por saber qué pudo escribir en sus últimos días. Tampoco esperaba que fuese mucho, puesto que sabía a la perfección que estaban vigilados por completo por los Carrow y mucha intimidad para poder hacer estas cosas no tenían, precisamente. Avanzó un buen puñado de páginas más, llegando a la parte que le interesaba.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>1 de mayo de 1998</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Llevo meses preguntándome si realmente estoy preparada para lo que se avecina. Me gustaría huir de este lúgubre lugar, salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. No comprendo cómo es que algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, sino con ese chico repelente de Potter, tengamos todos que sufrir por ello. Seamus dijo que esto nos afecta a todos, pero yo creo que si ese chico no existiera, nada de esto ocurriría.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Me siento realmente egoísta, pero no lo puedo evitar. A veces dudo en si de verdad merezco ser una Gryffindor, ya que no me considero como tal. Solo tengo ganas de meterme dentro de un lugar donde nadie sepa dónde estoy y esconderme ahí hasta que todo pase.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>También temo por mi familia. Sé que mi padre no dejaría que mi madre luchara en esta guerra, pero sé de buena mano que él sí que estará aquí. Le conozco demasiado bien como para estar viéndole en primera fila luchando con uñas y dientes. Él es así y no es de los que se echan atrás tan fácilmente. Entonces, ¿por qué yo soy tan débil ante esta situación? No lo sé y no estoy del todo segura de si algún día lo llegaré a saber.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Ya no me preocupa como antes lo que le pueda pasar a Parvati. Ella es mucho más fuerte y valiente que yo, así que sabrá salir airosa sin apenas un rasguño. Me lo ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones, solo que nunca se lo he llegado a decir. La admiro y a la vez la envidio. Ojalá pudiera ser más como ella y menos como yo. Presiento ser una lacra para ella. Pero he de ser fuerte, o al menos fingir serlo. No me queda otra. Si me pasara algo durante la batalla, no me gustaría que me recordase como una cobarde que huyó cuando más me necesitaban.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Dicen que los valientes son los que más miedo tienen y yo soy el temor personificado. No me puede temblar más el cuerpo porque creo que es imposible.</em>
    </p>
    <p>La señora Brown entró en la habitación de su hija y encontró a la joven Patil tendida en su cama, abrazada a un trozo de papel. Cuando se giró para mirarla, pudo comprobar que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. La mujer se acercó a la muchacha y se sentó junto a ella, en la cama.</p>
    <p>—Lo lamento, es que encontré esto y… —balbuceó, señalándole el dibujo que había encontrado minutos antes junto con el diario.</p>
    <p>—No te preocupes, quédatelo como recuerdo —le dijo con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo.</p>
    <p>Parvati se enjugó los ojos con el puño. No se atrevía a mirar a la madre de Lavender a los ojos.</p>
    <p>—Todo esto fue culpa mía.</p>
    <p>—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y suavizándolo un poco, al ver que la muchacha no dejaba de hipar—. No digas tonterías.</p>
    <p>—No lo es. Es cierto. Ella no quería ir, pero yo la obligué. No quería luchar, pero me encaré con ella, llamándola cobarde y que si no luchaba iba a ser tachada como tal, que no merecía estar en Gryffindor si se largaba y… —Le costaba hablar. Después de unos segundos, dio un largo suspiro y continuó—: La encontré a punto de irse. Empezó a decirme algo sobre que la profesora Trelawney tenía un mal augurio con ella y se asustó. Yo no le quise hacer caso, llamé loca paranoica a nuestra profesora y le dije que no le hiciera caso, que no debía temer nada, puesto que yo la protegería. También le dije que era su deber luchar para poder acabar con todo aquello de una vez por todas. Pero… no sé. Cuando empezó… Lo tengo aún demasiado borroso. No sé exactamente qué pasó. Estaba bien, me di la vuelta porque oí a mi hermana gritar a mis espaldas y fui a protegerla, pero cuando regresé… yo… —Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente—. Estaba ahí, tendida en el suelo, sin moverse. No pude tardar más de un minuto. Puede que incluso menos. ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa! Debí haberla dejado marchar…</p>
    <p>—No te martirices por ello, Parvati. No fue culpa tuya.</p>
    <p>Iris Brown tenía algunos rasgos que heredó su hija. A pesar de que sus ojos eran de color café, su expresión cuando se quedaba pensativa era exactamente idéntica a la que su hija solía hacer en estas situaciones. Lavender también heredó de ella su cabello dorado y rizado.</p>
    <p>—No sé si alguna vez Lavender te contó que tuve problemas para tenerla. Tuve un embarazo bastante ajetreado, por no mencionar que su nacimiento fue bastante complicado y a punto estuve de no sobrevivir a ello. Después, quedé muy enferma durante unos meses, por lo que Brendan, el señor Brown, se hizo cargo de mi pequeña hasta mi recuperación. Lo peor de todo fue enterarme de que no podría tener más hijos, por lo que mi sueño de darle un hermano o hermana a Lavender quedó hecho cenizas. Hasta que entró en Hogwarts. Al principio no sabía cómo lo llevaría, porque ella es una niña demasiado especial, ya me entiendes. Siempre ha sido algo envidiada por ser como es y a algunos les resultaba molesta su forma de ser. Pensé que no encajaría o que acabaría sola. Pero gracias al cielo te conoció. Me estuvo escribiendo sin parar durante semanas hablándome de ti. Y cuando venía de vacaciones, eras su único tema de conversación. No pude darle una hermana, pero sé que tú llegaste a serlo todos estos años para ella. Y no podría estar más orgullosa de ti por haber sido su gran apoyo.</p>
    <p>Parvati parecía algo más tranquila. Abrazó a la señora Brown y ésta le devolvió el abrazo; no era una mujer extremadamente cariñosa, pero era un momento que lo requería. No quería parecer una insensible.</p>
    <p>—Muchas gracias, señora Brown —murmuró, algo más tranquila y se levantó de la cama—. Será mejor que me vaya, que seguro que mi hermana se estará preguntando dónde carajos me habré metido.</p>
    <p>—Como desees —le contestó, con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya sabes, regresa cuando quieras.</p>
    <p>Parvati asintió, sonriendo tímidamente. Miró a su alrededor, clavando la vista en alguna parte de aquella habitación.</p>
    <p>—Lo haré —suspiró—. Pero sólo porque ella aún sigue aquí.</p>
    <p>Una silueta translúcida se hallaba frente a ella. Sabía que era ella. Desapareció dejando una suave brisa en su marcha. Fue entonces cuando Parvati comprendió que jamás la abandonaría.</p>
    <p><em>Jamás</em>.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>